


Leave A Message

by MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cell Phones, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Reveal, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays/pseuds/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays
Summary: Peter Parker sends out five messages before he goes.
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 373





	Leave A Message

_“Hey, dude, what’s up? Just kidding, this is a voicemail, ha! I got you!”_

”Hey, Ned. Your voicemail didn’t get me this time, ha. Remember how funny we always thought it was? I do. God, when did we even set it up? Seventh grade? I don’t even remember.   
  


“Uh, I’m just calling to say that you need to do Mathur’s project. I know I’d usually remind you later, but...I figured I’d just say it now. It’s worth a lot of points, so you need to get it done.

”You know you’ve always been my best friend, right? You were the first person who ever made me feel like more than just a pet. You actually saw me. I just...I don’t know. Thank you. You’ve done a lot for me that you didn’t have to do.

”Anyways, yeah. I won’t be in first hour tomorrow. Make sure you do the project. You deserve good grades. Better than the ones you have. That’s why they’re going to go.

”You’re my best friend. Bye.”

——

“ _Hello, you’ve reached May Parker’s cell. If you need me, you should probably just e-mail, but if you don’t know how, leave a message at the tone.”_

”Hey, Aunt May, it’s Peter. I’ve just been thinking a lot, and I wanted you to know that I really appreciate you. You didn’t have to take me in, but you did. You—you paid for everything, you always got me to stuff on time, and you never got mad when Ned stayed over without asking. Then again, you might just have been happy that I finally found a friend. I don’t know.

”And...and you didn’t have to keep me after I...after everything happened with—with Ben. I mean, we’re not even related, and I know you didn’t want kids. You didn’t have to keep taking care of me, but you did. And I just wanted to thank you for that. You’re really, really amazing. You know that, right? You should.

”Anyways, I just wanted you to know that...whatever happens, it isn’t your fault. It’s mine. You’ve been amazing, better than you could ever be, and you can have my spot in Heaven. You’re kinder than whatever God is up there.

”I love you. I hope you can forgive yourself. Bye.”

——

“ _It’s MJ. You’re on voicemail.”_

”Hey. It’s me. I, uh, I really didn’t plan out anything to say, so I’m sort of at a loss here.

”I don’t know. I kinda feel like everything i was gonna say, you already know. That’s how I always feel. That’s why I like you so much. I mean, you’re also really smart and really cool and brave and not afraid to yell at Flash. But that’s not about me, that’s just because you’re awesome. You’d make a better hero than me. Maybe you can take over...uh, what I do.   
  


“I guess the only thing there is to say is...I love you. I haven’t said it before, and I doubt I’ll get the chance after this. But I don’t just like you or like talking to you. I love you. Like, you-are-an-actual-sundrop kind of love. I’m in love with you. For real.   
  


“God, that kind of hurt to say. Wasn’t it supposed to feel nice to say it? I don’t know. I don’t know much. I love you. I’ll see you later. Bye.”

——

“Hey, Karen?”

_”Yes?”_

”Would you mind turning off for a few minutes and just recording? Like—don’t respond or send anything to Mr. Stark. Just record it. Don’t even listen. Is that okay?”

” _It depends. Will I be permitted to listen within the next twenty-four hours to make sure you are okay?_ ”

”Yeah. Just wait til—I don’t know, noon tomorrow? Then you can listen. But tonight I just want you to record.”

” _Then yes, of course. Recording starting in three, two, one...”_

”Okay. Um, this first half is just for you. I know you aren’t, like, real, but I’ve always kinda felt like you are. Like that cool math teacher everyone has and really likes talking to even if it’s just about vector quantities. You know? I guess not, you’ve never been to school. But you also have all the knowledge in the universe, so maybe you do. You’re really cool. You’re like a mom to me. Like, where May is Peter’s mom, you’re Spider-Man’s mom. Just, thanks for teaching me everything that you have.

“This next bit is for—everyone else on Earth, I guess. You know me as Spider-Man, but my name is Peter. I like math and sandwiches and the color blue. I know I haven’t helped as many people as I could have, and that’s part of why I need to go. But each and every one of you made me feel alive, even if just for a few seconds. I’m so, so sorry that I couldn’t save all of you. I could have been better. I should have been better. This is Spider-Man, signing off.

”Okay, Karen, you can come back now.”

” _Thank you, Peter. Are you finished?”_

”Yeah. Thank you, for everything.”

” _Of course.”_

”Goodbye.”

” _I’ll see you tomorrow, Peter.”_

”...Yeah.”

——

“ _You can leave a message, but I definitely won’t get back to you. Also, if you’re a supervillain, just go ahead and kidnap me, don’t worry about the threat._ ”

”Hi, Mr. Stark. It’s just me. As always.   
  


“You were the hardest to figure out. That’s why I’m calling you last. I just...everyone else, I knew who they were. And I knew that I was to them. Or I guess, what I wasn’t. But I still don’t really know what to say to you.

”I guess I’ll say the truth. It’s not like it can hurt, now.

”You were...kind of like a dad to me. I mean, you are. Whatever. You’re not Dad, and you’re not Ben, and I can’t pretend you are. You’re...Mr. Stark. You’re Tony. You’re someone new. I don’t think I’m like a son to you. I’m probably a little irritating, heh. It’s not even a ‘probably,’ any more. But you stuck with me through all my fuck ups, even when you didn’t have to. When you really shouldn’t have.

”You’re a hero. Iron Man is a hero, too, but he’s not what I mean. You’re the hero. You’ve saved so many people. You saved Rhodey, you saved Harley. You saved the world. You almost saved me. But that’s not your fault. At least, it won’t be.

”You’ve taught me a lot. You hurt to be with, in the same way everyone I’ve ever loved does. It hurts to talk to you, even when we’re both smiling. Maybe it’s because I don’t deserve you. Maybe it’s just because I know I’ll hurt you. Or maybe it’s something wrong with my brain. I don’t know.

”Thanks for helping me for so long. You didn’t have to do that. You probably shouldn’t have. Goodbye, Mr. Stark. I’m g-gonna miss you.”

——

“ _It’s me, Peter. Leave a message.”_

_..._

_”It’s me, Peter. Leave a message.”_

...

” _It’s me, Peter. Leave a message_.”

...

_”This number has been disconnected. Would you like to dial again?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, if you’d like


End file.
